


Assumptions, Presumptions, and Everything in Between

by faexsolis



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Minor Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, My Hero Academia References, Secretary!AU, Stan Vixx, chaeyoung writes ff, no actual smut but it's sorta implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faexsolis/pseuds/faexsolis
Summary: In which Chaeyoung is simultaneously a Shy Bby and a Bad Bitch, Jennie is a certified Expensive-Girl-Slash-Adorkable-Sweetheart, and nobody thought they'd ever fall in love.(Except Namjoon.)Formerly titled: I Don't Know Me (Who Are You?)





	Assumptions, Presumptions, and Everything in Between

**Author's Note:**

> For KM - I promise that more Chaennie content will follow when I get the time to create it
> 
> I'm not trying to promote or romanticize any of the questionable stuff in here, just a disclaimer
> 
> Also, please remember that this is fiction! This is not meant to sexualize Blackpink in any way, and both Rosé and Jennie have a perfectly beautiful relationship, whether it be romantic or not
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the story!

As soon as Chaeyoung sees her, she knows exactly what Kim Jennie is - the epitome of an entitled Millennial bitch who probably wakes up early in the morning (Chaeyoung shudders, the _ horror_, what kind of _ masochist _must Jennie be?) to do yoga, wears nothing but Gucci, and walks in late to work with overpriced coffee in one hand and designer lip gloss in the other. Her life is incredibly put together, with a Pinterest-worthy bullet journal and an assured future with a well-paying job as the CEO's secretary. But Chaeyoung, whose life revolves around sugary, overly-caffeinated knockoff Starbucks to keep her alive at four in the morning, messy buns, and her part-time job besides her main one as another secretary at the law firm, cannot relate. At all.

Is she salty about it?

Short answer: _ hell _yes.

If it were up to her inner self, Chaeyoung would be berating Jennie for being late on her first day, but the real Chaeyoung - a soft-spoken girl whose social skills have eroded away over several years of writing Tododeku fanfiction - simply gives the girl a withering look before pointing out her desk and starting at her own mountain of work.

The next couple hours are pretty productive for Chaeyoung, as she sips her coffee - nope, she is _ not _ an addict - and clacks away at her keyboard, arranging and confirming several meetings for her boss. Jennie comes up to her a couple times, asking unnecessary questions, and Chaeyoung answers them quickly and dismissively, further establishing her cold, unapproachable persona. Chaeyoung later looks over to see Jennie asking someone else something, rather than her, and she's relieved; she doesn't want to talk to Jennie, and she's glad that Jennie doesn't want to talk to her either.

When her lunch break rolls around, Chaeyoung sits in her corner with her only friend (at the workplace; her life isn't _that_ deplorable), Namjoon, minding her own business (that sushi isn't going to eat itself) and _not_ paying attention to how much of a social butterfly Jennie is. Totally.

"Chaeng? Who's she?" Namjoon inquires, lightly touching her elbow to get her attention. 

Chaeyoung snaps up, her back ramrod straight, her lips parted in surprise. "Oh? _ Oh. _Ugh, she's the CEO's new secretary."

Namjoon chuckles. "Resentful much?"

"It's not _ that._" Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. "She just exudes Total Bitch Vibes, wouldn't you agree?"

Namjoon cocks his head to the side, squinting at the girl - who's currently laughing _ way _ too hard at something that worker in his mid-40s just said - and studies her for a couple heartbeats, just watching her interact with everyone.

"Well?" Chaeyoung prompts.

Namjoon swings his gaze back to Chaeyoung, adjusting his glasses. "Nope, I don't see it."

"What do you _ mean?_" Chaeyoung hisses in disgust, gesturing wildly. "She's all over those creepy older men, and-"

"Chaeng, do you like her?"

Chaeyoung's facial expression twists into one of absolute horror and betrayal. "Excuse me?"

Namjoon shrugs. "It seems to me that you're being so rude simply because you're attracted to her and don't want to admit it."

Chaeyoung places a hand on Namjoon's shoulder. "Joon, _please_. There's _no way_ that I'd be attracted to that bitch - I'm not _that_ much of a useless lesbian."

Namjoon laughs, putting his hands up. "Alright, whatever you say."

Chaeyoung smiles thinly. "Thanks."

"But don't you want to at least _talk_ to her?"

Chaeyoung chokes. "What? No, why-"

"Shut up, she's coming over here- hey, Jennie, right?"

Without turning around, Chaeyoung excuses herself to go to the bathroom. Fuck you, Kim Jennie.

-

Chaeyoung ends up ranting to Namjoon over text that night, telling him about what an actual Bitch™ Jennie is, and Namjoon - who has a side hobby of producing music (yes, he just casually _produces music,_ like any other _totally normal_ secretary at any _totally normal_ law firm) - tells her that he's going to help her write a song to help vent her feelings. Because of her quote/unquote heavenly vocals, or some generic shit like that. 

Chaeyoung gently reminds Namjoon that while she's a fully functioning fanfiction writer, she's actual trash at writing poetry - song lyrics included - and Namjoon assures her that he can write her a song, just give him time. Chaeyoung laughs, not taking his words seriously, and bids him a good night before turning her lamp off and allowing the heavy blanket of sleep to overtake her.

Man, is she in for a surprise.

-

Chaeyoung wakes up the next morning to see a SoundCloud link from Namjoon. She smiles, wondering what Namjoon has created, and prepares her morning coffee - she has at least three per day, but as previously stated, it’s _ not _ an addiction, okay? - as she carries everything out to the balcony. She leaves her earbuds inside the apartment, because screw it, it's the crack of dawn; literally nobody is going to be up but her. Besides, Namjoon's song can't be _ that _ bad, can it?

Chaeyoung clicks on the link, and sees that it's aptly titled _Expensive_ _Girl_ \- after all, Jennie's not-so-secret addiction to Gucci is no joke. The song starts off with a weird instrumental - a sort of slow percussion beat accompanying a synth melody - and Chaeyoung tilts her head in confusion. This sounds like... bedroom music? 

Then he starts singing? Rapping? Moaning? Chaeyoung's not sure, but it's in this breathy, sultry voice she's never heard from Namjoon before, and she is starting to regret playing it so loudly. She hopes that she hasn't unintentionally awoken anyone as the song builds up to the refrain.

_Take it off now girl-_

Chaeyoung promptly chokes on her coffee as she paws furiously at her phone to turn the damn thing off. However, being the clumsy, awkward person she is, Chaeyoung only succeeds in turning the volume up, her face flushing bright red as Namjoon shamelessly moans things that his mother would certainly _ not _approve of.

_We gon' double your heart, great form lady-_

Chaeyoung _ finally _ gets the phone off, slumping against the back of her chair in relief. She _ really _hopes that nobody hea-

"Nice music taste you got there," a voice, mirth-filled and distinctly feminine, calls out, and Chaeyoung wants to melt in a puddle of shame.

"I-It's something my friend made for me," Chaeyoung stutters. "I didn't think it would be like _ that." _

The girl's voice laughs. "Your friend's a good catch. Keep him? Her? I don't know, the song sounded like a _ him,_ but I don't want to label or anything."

"It's a _ him,_" Chaeyoung affirms with a chuckle. "He's not usually the type to do this kind of stuff, so I thought it would be okay, and-"

"Clearly it wasn't," the girl finishes. "This guy sounds great."

"He is," Chaeyoung responds affectionately.

The other girl falls silent at this, and Chaeyoung feels awkward as hell, but she breaks the silence nonetheless. "If I might ask, why are you up so early?"

"I do yoga in the mornings before my job," comes the girl's quick reply.

"That's cool," Chaeyoung replies.

"You?"

"Just enjoying the sunrise before I have to head to work."

Amusement fills the girl's voice. "And listening to some guy moan?"

Chaeyoung flushes, wanting nothing more than to curl up in a ball and cease to exist, but her mouth moves of its own accord. "What, you jealous?"

"Ooh, you've got spunk," the girl praises. "I like you."

To Chaeyoung's utter dismay, her mouth moves again. "Thanks, babe, I know I'm fabulous."

The girl laughs. "What's your name?"

Chaeyoung's brain is practically fried at this point, and she doesn't think she has enough brain cells left to initiate a coherent response, but her mouth replies, "You can call me Rosé."

"Sexy," the girl responds, merriment shaping her tone, and Chaeyoung can feel the Major Lesbian Vibes that this girl is giving off. Her heart speeds up the tiniest bit, and her cheeks flare with warmth.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" says her mouth, and Chaeyoung doesn't know if she should be appalled or grateful.

"You can call me Jendeuk," the girl says in response. "That's what my friends call me."

"Oh, have I been upgraded to friend status?" Chaeyoung teases.

Jendeuk laughs. "I guess you have, huh."

Chaeyoung smiles. "I guess I have."

-

Jendeuk puts Chaeyoung in such a good mood that not even Jennie's bitchy antics can bring her down. In truth, Chaeyoung doesn't even see much of the girl, which is a win-win anyway, since it leaves someone else to deal with her.

Lunch rolls around soon enough, and Chaeyoung attacks Namjoon with a barrage of scoldings for Expensive Girl.

"Namjoon, how could you? I listened to that song in _ public, _ you impure spawn of Satan!"

Namjoon gives her an apologetic smile. "I hope no one heard?"

"Someone did, in fact, hear that utterly unerotic piece of trash," Chaeyoung huffs.

Namjoon chokes on his apple juice. "I'm sorry?"

Chaeyoung shoots him a disapproving glare. "You're lucky that it was a girl. And that I may or may not have flirted with her."

Namjoon's face lights up. "My socially inept, blushing virgin of a best friend actually made a move? Spill."

Chaeyoung feels her face warming. "I don't know, it was like I was a completely different person or something. My voice was lower, more smooth, and I wasn't stuttering at all. And I think she likes girls, so I might actually have a chance with her."

Namjoon leans forward, resting his chin on his hands. "What's her name?"

"She told me to call her Jendeuk."

"And you told her your name?"

Red splotches of cringe and embarrassment rise to Chaeyoung's cheeks. "I told her to call me Rosé, like Roseanne, but, y'know, more hot?"

Namjoon chortles, whacking the lunch table, and Chaeyoung whimpers defensively. "It's not _ that _ bad, is it?"

Namjoon sighs, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. "Chaeng, I think this is officially the most hilarious thing you've ever done."

Chaeyoung slumps down in her seat, too embarrassed for words.

"But," Namjoon continues, "she didn't react badly to it? She flirted back?"

Chaeyoung nods weakly, and Namjoon rewards her with a dimpled smile.

"Not all hope is lost, my dear friend," he proclaims with a dramatic sweep of his hand. "I think she's interested in you. But you gotta keep talking to her or something; this one instance shouldn't be the only basis for my weak psychoanalysis."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that she lives in the apartment one floor under me - so that would be 10C - and she told me that she does yoga every morning, so I could theoretically head out there tomorrow morning."

"You should totally blast another dirty song and see how she reacts," Namjoon suggests, a smirk teasing at the corners of his lips.

Chaeyoung stares at him in disbelief. "And just _why_ do you think that's a good idea?"

Namjoon laughs. "I don't, but it'll get her attention."

"No, she'll think I'm a perv or something," Chaeyoung groans, covering her flaming face with her hands.

Namjoon lifts an eyebrow. "Don't you still have a very active PWP account on that one fanfiction site?"

Chaeyoung flushes even further, if that's even possible. "Kim Namjoon, we do _ not _talk about my Archive endeavors in public."

Namjoon shrugs, putting his hands up. "Sorry, just giving you a friendly reminder there. You kind of _ are _ a perv."

Chaeyoung smirks. "At least I don't turn my _very gay_ PWPs into _very straight_, _very cringey_ songs."

"Okay, okay, _very true_," Namjoon acquiesces, "but how are you going to get her attention tomorrow?"

Chaeyoung sighs, her face growing more serious. "I'll think of something."

-

Chaeyoung does not, in fact, think of something, and ends up playing a song called _ Drippin' _ by a group of literal twelve-year-olds named NCT Dream. Chaeyoung honestly pities the kids - because gosh darn it, they look so freaking uncomfortable in the recording video - but plays the song anyway, hating herself for actually following her friend's advice. Much to her surprise (and delight), however, Namjoon's shitty plan actually works, because Chaeyoung hears Jendeuk's jocular voice shouting up from apartment 10C.

"Rosé, is that you?"

Chaeyoung grins victoriously, turning the music off, and lets her flirtatious persona take over. "In all my fabulous glory, at your service. Honestly, how could you mistake me for someone else?"

Jendeuk laughs. "Good point - I mean, I don't think I've met anyone with a music taste quite as perverted as yours."

Chaeyoung's heart sinks. She hadn't wanted Jendeuk to think that she listened to this kind of stuff regularly, and-

"But I like it, it's unique." Jendeuk concludes, and Chaeyoung's heart lifts up.

"Sweetheart, I'm as unique as they get," Chaeyoung - rather, _ Rosé _ \- speaks confidently. "You want song recommendations? I've got _ all _ the hoe anthems, you just ask."

"Maybe when I'm feeling particularly sex-deprived," Jendeuk pauses. "Or maybe when I want to feel like a bad bitch."

"Oh sweetie, you don't need a hoe anthem to make you feel badass," Chaeyoung coaxes soothingly. "All you need is confidence."

"You sure seem to have a lot of it." Jendeuk chuckles, her tone audibly darker, and it doesn't go unnoticed by Chaeyoung.

"You'd be surprised," Chaeyoung admits. "Half of what I spout is shit, you know. Confidence is all about conviction, about being absolutely sure of yourself, even if you're bullshitting your ass off."

Several moments pass before Jendeuk speaks again, her tone much more subdued and hesitant. "Thanks, Rosé."

"Of course, babe."

Jendeuk falls silent again, this time radiating nervous energy and charging the air with a sense of awkwardness. Chaeyoung has half a mind to break the silence with a smooth one-liner from Rosé, but before she can think of something, Jendeuk speaks. 

"Hey, Rosé?"

"Yes, Jendeuk?"

"I'm sorry, I've got to go. I have work today."

Chaeyoung's heart drops. "Yeah, me too. I'll see you?"

"Yeah, I'll see you."

-

Two weeks later, Chaeyoung plays a song that Namjoon has co-produced with an underground rapper named Suga, featuring the breathy, sensual vocals of his boyfriend. It's titled _ Blood, Sweat and Tears_, and the first time Chaeyoung listens to it, she is genuinely shocked at how blatantly kinky the lyrics are - they'd put her own PWPs to shame. Jendeuk, however, finds it amusing - as always - and the two easily melt into conversation, this time about the stupidity and uselessness of fake pockets in women's jeans.

"It's just so _ unfair_," Jendeuk protests. "Men's pockets can literally hold everything in the known universe _ plus _ five calculators and some spare change, and women's pockets are either nonexistent or can hold half a penny."

"Equal pay? Equal education? Nuh uh, we want equal _ pockets,_" Chaeyoung chimes in enthusiastically. "We want pockets so big that even Mary Poppins would be jealous, pockets that can hold twelve drummers drumming, eleven pipers piping, ten lords a leaping, nine ladies dancing-"

Jendeuk joins in, singing along. "Eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying-"

"Five golden rings!" Chaeyoung belts out, going on full opera mode.

"Four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves-" Jennie picks up.

"And a partridge in a pear tree!" the pair finishes together, falling into a fit of giggles. Chaeyoung wipes a stray tear from the corner of her eye, her lips settling in a curve of contentment, a small sigh escaping from her lips.

"Man, that was _ good_," Jendeuk calls up, sounding winded from the bout of laughter they'd shared. "We gotta make a petition or something."

"For sure," Chaeyoung responds gleefully. "We need to empower women, you know - equal pockets for all!"

Jendeuk lets out a giggle, a clear, lyrical sound of mirth. "Mm, yes, it'll be fabulous."

"Just like you." Chaeyoung winks - not that Jendeuk can see her _ anyway _\- and feels extremely suave. She hears a thump from the floor below - as if something heavy has fallen - and peers over the edge of her balcony, even though she can't see anything anyway.

"Jendeuk? Sweetie, are you okay?" Chaeyoung's voice takes on a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jendeuk's voice sounds strained. "Just fell, that's all."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Jendeuk replies, her voice sounding forced. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay." Chaeyoung feels like there's something wrong, that Jendeuk is hurt, but she can't do anything about it.

"Sorry, Rosé, I've got to go," Jendeuk says, and that's when Chaeyoung is sure that something must be wrong. They usually talk for at least another half hour before heading off.

Chaeyoung swallows her disappointment. "Okay, take care of yourself. Shout up if you need me."

"Will do. See you later?"

"Yeah."

And just like that, Jendeuk is gone.

-

Chaeyoung is so upset and distracted at work because of Jendeuk that she doesn't even realize that her archnemesis doesn’t show up, until a week later, when Jennie waltzes in with a pair of glittery pink crutches. Chaeyoung doesn't think much of it, opting to ignore her and her posse of Cro-Magnons instead, as she tries to focus on her work.

Jennie, however, makes it nearly impossible - she expresses her _ awful _ pain with over exaggerated motions and loud whines, and Chaeyoung can't help but flick her eyes over at the girl in irritation. Men flock around her like moths drawn to a flame, carrying out her every need like they're slaves or something, and Jennie has this smug little expression on her face as she watches them trip over each other trying to satisfy her. 

Chaeyoung shakes her head in disappointment. It really is a wonder how far a pretty face can take you. She just hates how people like Jennie, who have never had to work a day in their lives, can get a better-paying, more financially stable job than her, are so goddamn _snooty_ about it. It's just not fair; they've been born with a goldmine of a face, and all they do is flash it off and gloat while all the overworking chumps like her struggle to make ends meet. 

_ People like Jennie are just complete and utter bitches, _ Chaeyoung decides. _ They don't deserve the prosperity they've been blessed with. _

She watches Jennie for a moment longer, soaking in disgust, tightening her fingers around her mouse irritably. Jennie laughs, batting at some man, and that's it for Chaeyoung. She turns back to her work, ignoring the nagging feeling that something is amiss. She can deal with her tangle of feelings later.

-

After a month of getting Jendeuk's attention with sexual songs - today's song is the iconic _Chained Up_by VIXX - Chaeyoung is not only exhausted of waking up an extra hour early, but is also starting to run out of songs, and Jendeuk seems to be on board with her.

Jendeuk clears her throat, sounding shy. "Do you, um, want to possibly meet up later? Talk from our balconies? I mean, it's probably inconvenient for you to keep waking up early and blasting dirty music to get my attention."

Chaeyoung giggles, cooing at Jendeuk's flusteredness. "Sure, what time?"

"I get off work at about six," Jendeuk says, "so maybe about six thirty? Seven?"

"Does seven thirty work? I don't get off work until seven."

"Cool, yeah."

"I'll see you then?"

"Yeah, I'll see you."

-

Chaeyoung gets home at seven fifteen, utterly exhausted and ready to flop on her bed and pass out. Regrettably, she must change into something more comfortable first - her fancy clerical suit isn't something she can afford to sleep in - so she finds herself in sweats and a ratty, too-small shirt she's passing off as a crop top. Making dinner seems out of the question at this point, so Chaeyoung just settles for a drink. Her infamous favorite - the americano - is unfortunately too caffeinated for her to consume now (because she wants to go to sleep sometime today, thank you very much), so she roots around in the back of her poorly-stocked pantry for something else, finally procuring an ancient bag of chamomile tea. Well, she's heard good things about the tea-making process - it's supposedly very therapeutic, or something like that - so she might as well.

As she's waiting for the water to boil (which takes _ forever_ since she has such an awful stove, but that's the price she pays for living in an apartment like this one), Chaeyoung hums a song that she's heard on the radio recently - _ Eyes Closed _ by Halsey. She does listen to a lot of English music, mainly because she used to live in Australia, but K-Pop has always been, and always will be, her jam.

Mindlessly tapping her foot to the song, she sweeps her eyes across the little kitchen, her eyes landing on the clock- _ oh, shit. _

It's seven twenty-nine.

Chaeyoung has promised Jendeuk that she will meet her at seven thirty.

And she has very conveniently forgotten.

Hastily pulling the pot of water off the stove - who cares about chamomile tea, anyway? - Chaeyoung rushes out to the balcony, and yells Jendeuk's name.

"Rosé!" Jendeuk calls back. "Seven thirty, on the dot. Damn, I wish I were half as punctual as you."

Chaeyoung slumps down in relief, her back resting on the side of the balcony, before switching to Rosé mode. "Thanks, sweetheart."

"Of course," Jendeuk returns easily, and Chaeyoung can't help but smile in endearment.

"So anyway, I just wanted to rant about how annoying periods are, maybe because I'm on mine," Jendeuk confesses, her voice a bit hesitant upon touching on the sensitive topic.

Chaeyoung, however, goads her on. "Yes, _ preach_. Periods are like a punishment for not getting pregnant. How is that even fair?"

"I know, right? We didn't do the dirty, and we're getting punished? And with a satanic torrent of the oxygen-rich solution that is essential for survival, at that? Come on, evolution, really?"

Chaeyoung claps her hands like a daft seal, her body racked with peals of laughter.

"Oh my God," she gasps, "a satanic torrent of the oxygen-rich solution that is essential for survival? You couldn't have just said _ blood?_"

Jendeuk's voice comes up shy and a bit defensive. "But tell me, where is the lie? Menstrual fluid is certainly a satanic torrent of the oxygen-rich- okay, you get the point."

Chaeyoung throws her head back, her laughter loud and unrestrained. "Oh my God, you're so extra. I literally can't believe you."

Jendeuk's voice takes on a cheeky tone. "But you love me anyway."

Chaeyoung sighs happily, shaking her head. "That, I do."

Upon realizing what she's just admitted to, Chaeyoung is stricken with panic and regret, but Jendeuk smoothly pushes the conversation to their next topic, and Chaeyoung is relieved. For now, at least.

"This is a bit random, but I honestly can't believe the audacity of some people - like I recently got a new job, and this one girl absolutely _ insists _ on being a bitch to me. I don't get it, really; I've said _nothing _to her, and she just gives me the cold shoulder and pretends I don't exist. Sheesh."

Chaeyoung clicks her tongue sympathetically. "I'm so sorry, I just hate presumptuous people. I mean, how can you judge a person just by looking at them?"

"I know, right? And she's totally my type too; I think that's what hurts the most. She strikes me as a vehement homophobe."

Chaeyoung sucks in a breath. "You swing that way?"

Jendeuk's voice hardens defensively. "Why, is that a problem?"

Chaeyoung chuckles. "Oh sweetie, no, I'm a flaming homosexual myself; I just don't know anyone who would so openly admit to it."

"Well, you set off my gaydar," Jendeuk says nonchalantly, "so I assumed it would be okay. Clearly, I assumed right."

Chaeyoung smiles. "Well, now that _ that's _over with…"

"Right, yeah." Jendeuk clears her throat. "Um, moving on…"

Chaeyoung listens expectantly, all traces of her former tiredness gone, and the pair talks. And talks. And talks some more. In fact, they end up shouting to each other until their voices go raw, and after a painful goodbye, Chaeyoung finally heads back inside, _ really _ ready to crash.

And just like that, Chaeyoung is a shade closer to Jendeuk.

-

Over the next several months, Chaeyoung falls into the dreary routine of waking up, going to work, and coming back home, and her life becomes an endless cycle of repetitive monotony. She has some sporadic exchanges with Jendeuk here and there, but by no means is it a daily thing. Her work becomes more consuming as a major case comes up, and her boss needs her at work later and later, which results in even less time for her to spend with Jendeuk, but it only makes her few conversations all the more precious.

"Can you speak English?" Jendeuk asks one evening, completely out of the blue.

"Yes," Chaeyoung replies in English. "I spent the first fifteen years of my life living in Australia, so…"

"You have a cute accent," Jennie giggles. "I spent some time studying abroad in New Zealand."

"Why, thank you, babe," Chaeyoung responds. "And that's cool. Did you like it there?"

Jendeuk's voice grows wistful. "Yeah, I did, but I'm glad I moved back."

"Why?"

Jendeuk's tone brightens as she switches back to Korean. "Because I got to meet you. Under the oddest of circumstances, yes, but I met you all the same."

"Some circumstances," Chaeyoung snorts. "If I heard someone playing that song, I would pack my bags and _ run. _ But I'm glad you talked to me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

The pregnant pause that follows holds a sort of comfort - Chaeyoung knows she can trust Jennie, and she finds herself yet another shade closer to the elusive, mysterious girl.

-

"Fucking _ bitch_." Chaeyoung finds herself muttering to Namjoon in English. "What a fucking _ bitch_."

"Shut up, she's _ right there_," Namjoon hisses back, also in English.

Chaeyoung laughs humorlessly. "She probably can't even understand me."

"Her name's in English," Namjoon points out. "Besides, it's common courtesy _ not _ to slander a person while they're less than ten feet away from you, whether or not they can understand you?"

Chaeyoung's eyes harden. "I don't care. She's a bitch, and I hate her."

Jennie stirs slightly, as if she's heard Chaeyoung's words, and for a moment, Chaeyoung feels bad. But as Jennie throws her head back, laughing at that annoyingly handsome worker's dad joke - which isn't even _ good, _for heaven’s sake - Chaeyoung feels justified.

"Motherfucking whore," she spits out - in English, of course. She doesn't want the wrong people hearing her. "Throwing herself all over that guy like she wants to fuck him. What a fucking slut."

Namjoon wraps his fingers around her wrist, and his voice is gentle but firm. "Okay, Chaeyoung, that's enough."

Chaeyoung pays no heed to Namjoon's warning. "Thot. Bitch. Whore. Cu-"

Jennie stands up abruptly, excusing herself to go to the bathroom, and Chaeyoung can't help but feel a sense of satisfaction.

"Great, she's gone. Now we can all live our lives peacefully," Chaeyoung sighs contentedly, but Namjoon stares at her in shock.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with _ her?_" Chaeyoung fires back.

Namjoon shakes his head in astonishment. "Why would you ever say something like that to someone? Especially if they could hear you?"

"Don't be a pussy, you saw the way she was trying to seduce that unsuspecting guy," Chaeyoung spits out. "Besides, I was speaking in English. She probably doesn't even _ know _ English."

Namjoon's eyes widen, perhaps in realization. "You like her."

"_What-_ no! What's wrong with you? Can you not hear all the shit I'm saying about her? I don't-"

Namjoon's expression hardens. "Look, Chaeyoung, you need to stop trying to push her away just because you think she's unattainable."

Chaeyoung crosses her arms. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Namjoon laughs dryly. "Oh, you do - trust me, you do, and that's why-"

"Okay, you know what?" Chaeyoung cuts in loudly. "I don't need to listen to this, and I _certainly _won't. See you later, and have a good day, sir." She whirls on her heel, click-clacking her way to the bathroom. She loves Namjoon - platonically, of course - but she refuses to buy into his self-proclaimed words of wisdom, especially not about _ this. _ She hates Kim Jennie with every fiber of her being, and nobody can tell her otherwise.

Chaeyoung hurries to the bathroom, whipping out her phone - she needs to unleash her anger in the form of a Tododeku PWP - and of course, not looking where she's going, she crashes into someone.

Kim Jennie.

Irritation courses through her as she pushes past Jennie, murmuring a quiet _bitch_ in English as she opens the door to the bathroom.

"Chaeyoung-ssi?" Jennie calls in that overly saccharine voice of hers.

Chaeyoung whips around, her glare murderous. "What?"

"I just-" Jennie fiddles with her fingers, and it's now that Chaeyoung really gets a good look at her. She has the perfect physique - small, bird-like bones, tiny waist, long legs, the whole shebang - and dainty, fairy-like features. Her skin is flawless, not unlike porcelain, and her Cupid's bow is pursed prettily. She's so unfairly gorgeous that Chaeyoung wonders just how many times she's gone under the knife to look like that.

"I want to get to know you better," Jennie confesses. "You're the only colleague I haven't really gotten to know that well, so maybe we can get to know each other over lunch?"

Chaeyoung sees red at the _ goddamn audacity _ of the girl, using almost all of her self-control to stay somewhat civil. "I'm busy. Now, if you'll _ excuse _ me." Chaeyoung turns around and pushes the door open, letting it slam in Jennie's shocked face.

Chaeyoung regrets nothing. She claims a stall for herself and pulls up her notes, ready to write some bomb-ass porn, but as her thumbs hover over the keyboard of her phone, all she can think about is Jennie's stupidly beautiful being. Her heart-shaped face, her flawless skin, her long, fluttering eyelashes. The way her lips had turned up hopefully at the notion of meeting up with her.

_ Ugh. _

Now Chaeyoung's visualizing Jennie's tantalizing, pretty lips, and is cursing her inner gay pretty damn hard. Shaking her head, she tries to focus on the task at hand - the smut.

_ Todoroki cups Midoriya's face, trying to show the other how much he loves him. _

_ "You don't have to do this," he soothes, "nobody's forcing you." _

_ Midoriya bites his lip, his jaw setting with resolve. "No, I want this. I want you to-" _

Chaeyoung's phone buzzes with a notification.

**[ Namjoon ]**

**Park Chaeyoung you'd better get down here w** **hat did you say to Jennie**

Chaeyoung ignores the text.

**[ Namjoon ]**

**Roseanne Park**

**Rosé**

**Answer me, for heaven’s sake**

**Jennie's crying**

**What did you do**

Chaeyoung stares at the text. Jennie's _crying_? Why?

**[ Chaeyoung ]**

**Why**

**[ Namjoon ]**

**You tell me**

**[ Chaeyoung ]**

**I really didn't do anything I swear**

**[ Namjoon ]**

**Then why the hell is she crying?**

**[ Chaeyoung ]**

**I don't know ok**

**Pls leave me alone I'm trying to write a tododeku pwp**

**[ Namjoon ]**

**NO **

**Get your ass here**

**Now**

**You can't run away from your problems by writing porn**

**[ Chaeyoung ]**

**Watch me hoe**

**[ Namjoon ]**

**I will physically come for you if you don't leave that crusty-ass bathroom right now.**

With the addition of the punctuation, Chaeyoung knows that Namjoon is serious.

**[ Chaeyoung ]**

**I'm coming**

**How serious are the waterworks**

**[ Namjoon ]**

**Very**

**She's bawling her eyes out and she won't tell anybody why**

**[ Chaeyoung ]**

**Yeah ok**

**I'll try to wheedle something out of her**

**[ Namjoon ]**

**Hopefully you can**

Chaeyoung closes her phone and hurries out of the bathroom to head to the lunchroom. She can hear the sounds of Jennie's sniffles from about ten yards away, so she knows she's screwed up. Badly.

She ducks into the room, caught off-guard by how every head turns to look at her as she enters.

"What happened?" she asks breathlessly. Jennie stares at her for a moment, her face growing incredibly withdrawn, and wipes her eyes.

"It's nothing to you," Jennie replies scathingly. "So please leave me alone."

Chaeyoung swallows hard as several pairs of eyes swivel their gaze over to her.

"Whatever you want," she whispers, her throat constricting.

Jennie eyes her coldly. "I believe our lunch break is over, so it would be best for everyone to get to their work now."

And with that, the crowd disperses, the bubble of tension broken. Chaeyoung lingers there for a moment longer, staring at Jennie, who holds her head high despite her tears.

"Park-ssi, I think you should get to your job," Jennie says calmly, thinly-veiled warning in her tone. Chaeyoung's hands ball into fists - _ how dare that bitch call her _Park-ssi- but she swallows her anger. Or attempts to, anyway.

"Take care, Kim-ssi, we wouldn't want all the money your daddy spent on plastic surgery to go to waste," Chaeyoung snaps, and Jennie's eyes widen.

"What the _ fuck _ did you just-"

"I've got to get to work, sweetheart, but I'll see you around."

With a bitchy smirk and a toss of her hair, Chaeyoung whirls around and heads to her chair, her mouth filling with the sweet taste of victory.

-

Chaeyoung gets home feeling lighthearted and worry-free for the first time in months. Her reserved, antisocial ass has successfully managed to roast the shit out of Kim Jennie, and she can't be happier. She wonders where this inner badass bitch has been all her life - especially when she used to get bullied in high school - but she's glad that this persona is emerging in her now. Perhaps it'll keep her out of trouble.

Indulging in an americano, Chaeyoung heads out to the balcony, soaking in the beauty of the streets below her. The coffee is usually bittersweet, but all Chaeyoung can taste now is the sweetness, in all its pure, unadulterated glory.

The icing on the cake is when Jendeuk shouts up for her. "Rosé, you there?"

"Here I am, whether you like it or not," Chaeyoung calls back.

Jendeuk laughs, although her laugh is tinged with melancholy. "Can I talk to you?"

"Babe, isn't that what we're doing right now?" comes Chaeyoung's reply.

Jendeuk inhales deeply. "I mean for real. Is it okay if I rant about my life? About my insecurities?"

Chaeyoung's voice grows serious. "Yeah, of course. I'm here for you."

Jendeuk chuckles darkly. "I'm probably going to end up crying."

"Sweetie, I'm here for you. I will give you a virtual hug, rub your back, the works. Don't be afraid to talk to me."

"Thanks, Rosé, really," Jendeuk pauses. "Do you remember that girl I told you about a while ago? The one that hates me for no reason?"

"Yeah, I remember."

Jendeuk's voice trembles. "She said a lot of bad things to me today."

Chaeyoung's voice hardens. "What kinds of things?"

"I d-don’t want to talk about it," Jendeuk says softly, "it was just- just really bad. I cried at work. In front of everyone, even her."

"Oh, honey," Chaeyoung's voice grows soft with pity. "I'm so sorry. This girl seems like a regular bitch, doesn't she?"

"That's the thing," Jendeuk whimpers, "I don't know why she does it. I've tried reaching out to her, but it's like she's firmly set on being mean to me."

"Sweetie, first of all, you'd better believe that I'm giving you the biggest, warmest, most loving virtual hug right now," Chaeyoung starts off. "Second, this girl is seriously not worth it. She seems like a bad person in general, and if I were you, I would avoid her. I don't care if she's the hottest girl in the known universe; just avoid her."

Jendeuk's voice sounds nasal and tearful. "Thank you, I just- I don't know. It shouldn't hurt this much, y'know?"

"Sweetheart, pain is a part of life; it's unavoidable," Chaeyoung soothes her. "Things like this happen. All you can do is prove that you're stronger. You gotta keep your chin up, keep on going with your life. Prove to her that you're better than that."

"I know," Jendeuk cries. "It's just, I like her, okay? I like her a lot, even though she hates my gay ass, and it hurts that she doesn't like me back."

And that statement effectively breaks Chaeyoung's heart.

"Oh, honey…"

"Fuck my life," Jendeuk laughs humorlessly.

"No, babe, no," Chaeyoung pacifies. "I'm sorry, I'm not great with words, but please, _ please _ don't chase after her. This girl is bad news, and by _ bad news_, I mean that she's literally the worst thing you could ever have in your life. So please, do yourself a favor and move on. I know it's not going to be easy, but please, just try. I'll be here if you need me." Chaeyoung's lengthy response is met with a period of silence, and she wonders if she's gone too far.

"That's- that's really sweet of you," Jennie finally responds. "Thanks."

"Of course," Chaeyoung replies firmly.

Jendeuk sighs. "I'm sorry for all this emotional shit; how was your day? Hopefully you had a better day than me?"

Chaeyoung doesn't want to tell Jendeuk that she's had an amazing day, so she settles for "It was so-so, could have been better. But talking to you definitely made it better."

"You and your smooth talk," Jendeuk laughs, tinged with light bitterness. "Thanks for hearing me out today, though. Really."

"Honey, you don't need to keep thanking me, I'd do it anytime."

"You're such a good friend," Jendeuk sighs. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"Babe, _ I _ should be the one saying that about _ you._"

Jendeuk giggles shyly. "No, but really. It's so great how we've clicked like this without even seeing each other in real life. I guess that just goes to show how far blind trust can take you, huh?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it does," Chaeyoung replies, grinning like a fool, completely enamored with Jendeuk.

And really, that should be her first warning - it's a pity that she misses it.

-

Chaeyoung's second warning comes in the form of a group project with all the secretaries - which, unfortunately for her, includes the bane of her existence - and she immediately takes to busying herself with the work, ignoring Jennie's chatter with the other secretaries. The sooner she gets this over with, the better.

"Chaeyoung-ah," one of the secretaries, a girl named Jisoo, later calls out. "We're going out to dinner, if you wanna come with."

Chaeyoung glares at Jennie's silhouette in response.

"Maybe next time, then?" Jisoo prompts, and Chaeyoung swings her gaze over to the taller girl.

"Yeah, maybe," comes her soft response, and Jisoo smiles.

"We'll be taking off now, so you can leave if you'd like," Jisoo pauses. "We're not coming back."

"Yeah, okay, I think I'll stay a little longer though," Chaeyoung speaks, forcing a smile. "I want to wrap up what I'm working on."

Jisoo shrugs noncommittally. "You do you, hon. Take care."

With that, Jisoo saunters off, leaving Chaeyoung to her work.

Her work is mind-numbingly slow, however, when all she can think about is Jennie's irritatingly beautiful face, her features prettily arranged into a soft gummy smile, grinning at something that someone has said. It pisses her off so, _ so _ much, and while she has previously attributed it to the fact that Jennie flaunts her money like there's no tomorrow, she's not sure if it's actually that anymore.

Sighing, Chaeyoung pushes her chair back, and gets up to go get an americano. Perhaps it'll help her focus.

As she makes her way down to the staff room, Chaeyoung instinctively pulls out her phone. However unconventional, writing smut is her way of cooling off, and she is not one to hesitate, even if she's in public. But it's fine now - she's alone, since everyone has gone out to dinner, and she can do whatever the hell she wants, PWPs included.

Chaeyoung turns on the coffee machine, places a cup in it, waiting for the coffee to brew, as she pulls up her Notes app and rereads what she's previously written. Chaeyoung cringes - not because of the explicit content, but because of the plot, or lack thereof. It's your typical prostitution AU, and she's even added in alpha/beta/omega dynamics, so she's sure to get a lot of readers - people are into kinky shit, don't question her for feeding them - but something's off. 

_ Maybe it's the way they bang_, Chaeyoung muses. _ Perhaps the back of an alley is too much. _

Shaking her head, she deletes the majority of what she's written, fingers poised above the keyboard to rewrite it. She deliberates for a moment - she needs to make sure to get it right, this time - before delving into the world of Boku No Hero Academia.

But before she can actually write anything, a voice, honey-sweet but dripping with malice, stops her.

"Are you going to get your coffee? Or is whatever that is on your phone more important?"

Chaeyoung's head snaps up, her lips parting slightly, as her eyes meet Kim Jennie's. "Um."

Jennie smirks. "Cat got your tongue?"

Chaeyoung inhales deeply, attempting to pull herself together.

"No, I- I-" Chaeyoung struggles for words, cursing her shy ass, wondering where Rosé has gone.

Jennie clicks her tongue. "Thought so. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to use the coffee machine, thank you very much."

Chaeyoung scrambles for _ something _to say, something to put Jennie in her place, but all that comes to mind is, "Aren't you supposed to be having dinner with the others?"

Jennie pauses for a moment, directing her gaze to Chaeyoung. "Shouldn't the same be said for you?"

Chaeyoung chuckles wryly. "Don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not the most social person ever."

Jennie's eyebrow quirks up. "It certainly didn't seem that way when you accused me of having plastic surgery."

An indignant blush rises to Chaeyoung's cheeks. "But tell me, where is the lie? Your face is too perfect to be real, so _ something _ must have had to happen for it to become that way."

Jennie's mouth - which is open at the moment - closes, then opens, then closes again, her lips settling in a half-smirk. "So what you're saying is that you think I'm pretty?"

Chaeyoung's expression morphs into one of panicked horror. "What- no- I never said that!"

Jennie laughs dryly, stepping closer to Chaeyoung. "Oh, really? Because it sure seemed that way to me."

Chaeyoung is suddenly extremely conscious of her proximity with Jennie, and lowers her head, too bashful to look the other girl in the eye. "N-No, I-I-"

But Jennie hooks a finger under her chin, pushing her head up until they're eye to eye. "I don't think so." 

Chaeyoung can almost feel the exhale of Jennie's breath, the fluttering of her long eyelashes, the taste of her plush lips-

_Wait. _

What?

Chaeyoung jerks away from Kim Jennie, grabbing her coffee and her phone as she storms out of the room. 

Her heart is hammering as she gets back to work, her blood pulsing through her veins as she tries to focus on the task at hand, but all she can think about is how tantalizingly close her lips were to Jennie's.

Getting nothing done with the thought of Jennie's presence, Chaeyoung decides to go home early.

-

A late-night shift at work becomes Chaeyoung's third warning. It's a warmer, more sultry night, and Chaeyoung has worked her ass off for the last twelve hours. She has no time for any bullshit, certainly not from the likes of Kim Jennie - whom she runs into right as she's walking into her apartment building.

Chaeyoung is surprised, of course. Why would Kim-Rich-Bitch-Jennie live in an apartment complex as shitty as hers? She certainly has the money to live somewhere more upscale, and if Chaeyoung were in her place, _ she'd _definitely seize the opportunity. But each to their own, she supposes.

Chaeyoung stands in a corner of the elevator as both she and Jennie get in, ignoring the tension that lies between them. Chaeyoung briefly considers pressing a random button, so that Jennie won't know which floor she lives on, but she's too tired and lazy to walk up an extra flight of stairs, so she settles for her own floor.

As she presses the button for the eleventh floor, Chaeyoung sneaks a glance over at Jennie, who seems to be ignoring her presence altogether.

_ Fine_, she thinks. _ Be that way, you bitch_.

They ride in silence, and the elevator seems to be inching up, increasing the tension by the tenfold as each floor passes by.

Chaeyoung drums her fingers on her purse, willing her eyes to go every direction but Jennie's, but as she flicks her eyes over Jennie's direction - it's by accident, she swears - she finds herself locked into Jennie's gaze, the two of them having an impromptu staring contest. Jennie's gaze is intense; piercing into her very soul, and Chaeyoung's knees feel incredibly weak in the presence of this strong, powerful woman. But her pride refuses to admit defeat, and so she holds her ground, staring back defiantly at the other, at least until Jennie speaks.

"What are you doing here?"

Chaeyoung is quick to respond. "I live here. What are _ you _ doing here?"

Something flickers in Jennie's eyes. "I-I'm visiting a friend."

Chaeyoung lifts an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

Jennie's eyebrows furrow into a glare. "What, you think I'd willingly live in a shithole like this? No, sweetie, I'm here because my childhood friend is moving into her new apartment."

"Excuse me?" Chaeyoung snaps. If there's one thing she's touchy about, it's wealth. As proven by her multitude of jobs, she is not-so-secretly struggling to make ends meet, and people like Jennie who snub her for it _ will _ get what they deserve.

Jennie smirks. "To quote you, where is the lie?"

Chaeyoung sees red, and it takes every ounce of her self-control _ not _to bitch-slap Jennie, so she settles for her most vicious glare.

"You're such a bitch," she mutters in English, and she sees Jennie's eyes physically widen in shock and offense.

"_Me?_" Jennie surges forward, thrusting her finger at Chaeyoung, as she replies in English. "No, it's _ you _ who's the bitch here, fucking saying rude things behind my back, thinking I can't understand. But guess what, hoe? I speak fluent English, and I can _ certainly _ understand your insults."

Chaeyoung's lips part slightly, not knowing how to even respond, but Jennie's not done yet.

"Do you know how fucking hard it is not to react?" Jennie's almost yelling at this point. "You say so much shit behind my back, muttering about how I'm such a _ bitch _ with that guy Namjoon - who, mind you, is a somewhat _ decent _person by himself - and I have to be here, pretending like it doesn't affect me. Do you know how exhausting it is to act indifferent all the time? Do you?"

Jennie's breathing hard, her chocolate eyes ablaze with fury, but Chaeyoung and her useless lesbian brain can't help but notice how attractive she looks.

_ Not the fucking time_, Chaeyoung reprimands herself, _ and not the fucking person either. _

Jennie, on the other hand, looks ready to tear her hair out. "What's wrong with you? Why are you being so unresponsive? Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

Before Chaeyoung can reply - honestly, it's not like she was going to reply _ anyway _ \- the elevator door dings open, and she just gives Jennie an obnoxiously saccharine smile. "Whoops, wouldn't want to keep you from your friend's housewarming party." 

Chaeyoung lightly pushes Jennie's shoulder, and in her shock, Jennie stumbles backward, out of the elevator. With a final cutesy wave, Chaeyoung simply pushes the button to close the elevator doors, taking victory in the outraged expression gracing her archnemesis's face.

-

Chaeyoung's fourth warning arrives the very next day, when she goes outside to talk to Jendeuk, but is met with the fuming silence of a girl who has clearly been through some sort of injustice. In fact, Jendeuk is so upset about something - which she refuses to talk about, despite Chaeyoung's numerous protests - that Chaeyoung decides to retire early. But having nothing to really do, she ends up posting a piece that's over 10K words of pure filth to release her frustration, regretting her decision to stay up until four in the morning when she has to wake up at the crack of dawn for work. 

This time, however, she's not heading to her clerical job; she's headed to a part-time job of hers at a club, where she works as a waitress. The only reason why she's become an employee - other than her need for the salary and the flexible hours it offers - is because it is masquerade-themed, so while she needs to dress scantily, she at least gets to cover her face with a mask so nobody can recognize her. For this, Chaeyoung is very thankful - many people have made her uncomfortable with racy remarks - and while she knows some of the other girls offer other services - such as private time with certain paying customers - she will never stoop to that level, even though she's written countless Tododeku PWPs on it. Chaeyoung tries to tread carefully when she's here, because this side of town typically tends to be more raunchy.

But all of that goes out the window when she sees Kim Jennie walk into the club late at night, wearing a slinky dress, looking like she wants to get laid. Chaeyoung does an immediate one-eighty and walks the fuck away from Jennie, (unsuccessfully) attempting not to hyperventilate. She makes her way to the back, slipping into the performers' dressing room. Two performers - who also happen to be her good friends - stand in front of a mirror, adjusting each other's makeup.

"You guys," Chaeyoung whines, resting her back on the door. "I'm going to die."

"Don't be so dramatic, Chaeng-ah." One of them, a slender girl named Lisa, rolls her eyes.

The other, a muscled, bunny-toothed boy named Jeongguk, snickers. "Is it another hot girl?"

Chaeyoung's cheeks flush. "Shut _ up, _it's not just another hot girl. Okay, she's hot, but that's beside the point."

Jeongguk grins victoriously. "I called it."

"Hush, let her _ talk_, for heaven’s sake," Lisa admonishes, playfully slapping Jeongguk's arm.

"Yeah, yeah." Jeongguk stops his banter with Lisa, addressing Chaeyoung. "So, who's the girl?"

Chaeyoung groans, hiding her face behind her hands. "She's a colleague. From my other job. And we kinda have this whole love-hate sexual tension thing going on? And I hate her guts, but she's just so attractive I don't know what to do with myself?"

Lisa clicks her tongue. "Okay, this sounds like a mess, but let's start with this: does she like girls?"

Chaeyoung purses her lips. "I… don't know? I mean, we almost kissed, but-"

"Wait, _what?_" Jeongguk interjects. "You almost kissed a girl and you didn't tell us first?"

Chaeyoung's lips press together unapologetically. "Not helping. But yes, we almost kissed."

Jeongguk squeals. "And you like her?"

Chaeyoung shifts uncomfortably. "That's the thing - I like someone else."

Lisa purses her lips. "Okay, but you're still attracted to Workplace Girl."

"That, I am," Chaeyoung confesses. "She's hot, okay? But the girl I have actual feelings for? I've never seen her before in my life. My feelings are purely based off personality traits alone."

Lisa exchanges a look with Jeongguk. "You didn't meet your crush _ online _ or anything, right?"

Chaeyoung facepalms. "No, stupid, she lives in the floor below me. We yell at each other from our balconies to communicate, and usually wind up having unintentionally profound conversations on diverse topics such as feminine difficulties and personal struggles."

Jeongguk lifts an eyebrow. "Have you ever considered going down a floor and knocking on her door? Maybe having an actual conversation face-to-face?"

Chaeyoung blushes. "I can't do _ that._ Look, when I talk to her from our balconies, my mouth switches to this smooth-talking, charismatic autopilot of sorts, but if I tried to face her in real life, I'd totally freeze up and act like a bumbling fool."

Lisa snorts. "As I diagnosed earlier, this is a whole ass _ mess_."

Chaeyoung sighs dramatically. "It really is, isn't it?"

Jeongguk leans forward conspiratorially. "Well, she's out there, right?"

Chaeyoung chews her lip suspiciously. "What are you insinuating here?"

Jeongguk grins devilishly. "You know what I say?"

Chaeyoung eyes him warily. "Do I want to know?"

Jeongguk smile grows wider. "I say put on a show for her. Tease her a bit, make her interested in you. Maybe even get her tipsy enough to talk to you about her private life."

Chaeyoung gulps nervously. "That is a _terrible_ idea."

"It's not that bad," Lisa interjects. "I mean, it could potentially work. You just have to be careful enough not to slip any hints about _ your _personal life."

Chaeyoung sighs heavily. "Why can't I just stay here and wallow in misery?"

"Because Jeongguk and I have to perform in, like, five minutes, and you can't stay here, unless you want to get fired," Lisa says. "Now go and talk to her. Hopefully you'll glean some important tidbits of information."

Chaeyoung picks herself up, dusting off her skirt (not that there's that much fabric to dust off, anyway) and pulls her gilded cat mask over her face.

"Alright." Chaeyoung sets her jaw with resolve. "I'm going to go do this."

"Good luck," Lisa offers, while Jeongguk opts for a more sardonic "Don't screw this up."

Chaeyoung pouts at Jeongguk, but gives both him and Lisa a wave as she leaves the room. "I'll see you guys?"

"Yeah, we'll see you later," Jeongguk calls in response, and Chaeyoung allows herself one last glance back at them before going Roseanne mode.

That's right; here, she is Roseanne - at least, that's what her name tag says - but Roseanne is neither Chaeyoung nor Rosé. She's kind of in the middle - sexy, but in a more reserved way. She's not a shameless flirt, but knows that people want her, and uses it to her advantage.

Since Chaeyoung knows that Jennie isn't going to sit down and actually order food - no, the girl had seemed way too keen on a drunken one-night stand for that - she heads to the bar, and asks the cheetah-masked girl currently running it if she can trade spots with her. Cheetah Mask shrugs noncommittally, but asks her what her position is, and Chaeyoung's lips curve up.

"I'm a waitress," she tells the girl.

"Sure, we can trade," Cheetah Mask responds, and Chaeyoung internally pumps her fist in victory. She takes Cheetah Mask's place behind the bar counter, and waits for Jennie with bated breath.

Business starts off pretty slowly - after all, it's only about nine; the night is still young - and while Chaeyoung's not attending to the few customers she has, she's searching the crowded club for Jennie's heart-shaped face. 

It takes a long time - maybe two or three hours - for Chaeyoung to even catch a glimpse of the girl, and even longer for it to be late enough for Jennie to come to the bar, but Chaeyoung's patience eventually pays off when Jennie seats herself at one of the barstools.

"What can I get you?" comes Chaeyoung's standard question. She doesn't want to seem overly interested in Jennie, but still wants to initiate a conversation.

"Surprise me," Jennie squints at Chaeyoung's name tag, "Roseanne?"

Chaeyoung smiles. "I apologize in advance for this drink - I'm somewhat new to this."

"Aw, no, I think I'll like it," Jennie says. "But just a hint: I like spiciness, although I don't think there'll be a problem with _ that_, considering the fact that _ you're _ the one mixing it."

Chaeyoung busies herself with mixing the drink to cover up her bashfulness, but Jennie takes her unresponsiveness as a sign that she's overstepped her bounds.

"Sorry, was that inappropriate of me? I just-"

Chaeyoung turns around, presenting Jennie with her drink - which is a dangerously fluorescent pink - and gives her a forced smile.

"I do swing that way," Chaeyoung admits. "I'm just not used to girls - well, _ hot _ girls - hitting on me."

Jennie smirks, leaning forward on her elbows. "I guess you'd better get used to it, then."

Chaeyoung blushes openly this time, her cheeks flaring a flustered shade of red.

"Shy, are you? So cute," Jennie coos.

Chaeyoung flushes _ again, _ to her very professional horror, and Jennie grins at her as she sips her drink.

"So how long have you been working here?" Jennie questions.

"About a year," Chaeyoung responds, and Jennie pouts.

"How come I haven't seen you more often then?"

Chaeyoung laughs. "I'm a part-timer, so I'm not here regularly."

"Well," Jennie leans forward conspiratorially, "I know I'd come here a lot more if I could talk to you."

Chaeyoung forces a smile, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. What is she doing? What will Jennie do if she discovers who _ Roseanne _ really is?

Noticing that Jennie's glass is nearly empty, Chaeyoung offers to make her another drink, to which Jennie happily obliges. Remembering what she's trying to do with Jennie, Chaeyoung increases the strength of the alcohol she decides to use - the more tipsy Jennie gets, the more information Chaeyoung will get out of her. Chaeyoung feels bad about intoxicating her like this - there's probably a law against this somewhere - but as long as she can get her information, she'll justify it.

Several drinks later, Jennie is giggly and thoroughly intoxicated, and it's about now that Chaeyoung decides to start pressing into her personal life.

"So," Chaeyoung leans forward, resting her chin on her hands, "tell me a little bit about yourself. Where do you work?"

Jennie giggles. "I work at a law firm as the secretary for the CEO."

"Fancy." Chaeyoung smiles brightly, taking the opportunity to slide another glass in front of the girl. She knows that she must be careful, though, because she can't get Jennie _ too _ drunk.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"For sure."

Jennie gives Chaeyoung an endearingly lopsided gummy smile. "I like my job."

"That's good," Chaeyoung responds, holding back on the alcohol at the moment. "What do you like about it?"

Jennie's eyes sparkle. "Everything, really. Everyone there is so nice, and I get to do something I love."

"That's really great." Chaeyoung fakes yet another smile, but Jennie's not done.

"But there's this one girl," Jennie begins. "Tall, blonde, and gorgeous down to a tee; she's so physically attractive that I don't even know what to do with myself. It's a pity that she's such an asshole in real life." She laughs bitterly. "That's why I'm here, though - to forget her."

At Jennie's first string of coherence in the last forty-five minutes, a pang of guilt resonates through Chaeyoung's chest. She doesn't know why, but it hurts her to see Jennie like this - raw and vulnerable, ready to spill her darkest secrets. Suddenly, Chaeyoung doesn't want to pry anymore, and accompanying this comes the realization that all she wishes is for things to go back to how they were.

But a weak "I'm sorry" is all she offers the girl, and while it's certainly not enough, Jennie seems to accept it. Chaeyoung blames it on the persuasive powers of the alcohol.

"Can I have another drink?" Jennie asks. "Preferably something strong?"

Chaeyoung smiles, a hint of guilt slightly souring it. "Coming right up."

-

That night, Chaeyoung lays in bed, simply ruminating about the day's events, from her conversation with her dancer friends to her drunken chat with Jennie. It's all crazy to think about; not only is drunk Jennie adorable, but she's also a lot different from what Chaeyoung had originally assumed.

And yes, however begrudgingly she has to admit it, it's true; Chaeyoung is most definitely attracted to Jennie. For the most part, she believes that the attraction is purely physical - she's read and written enough fanfiction to be sure of it, thank you very much - but that doesn't mean that she can't still hate the girl. 

Wanting to bang someone but still being their mortal enemy is normal, right?

_ It's not, _ a little voice at the back of Chaeyoung's head tells her. She, very conveniently, chooses to ignore it.

But there's also Jendeuk, the dorky, vivacious girl Chaeyoung has come to develop a crush on. She knows it's a lost cause - Jendeuk has already very clearly stated (_ranted _ would be a better word) about the douche girl from her workplace that she likes - but being the hopeless romantic she is, Chaeyoung can't help but feel a twinge of hope, and in turn, a feeling of guilt because of her attraction to Jennie. Park Chaeyoung may be many things - from smooth-talking Rosé to bashful, nerdy Chaeng - but _ cheater _ is certainly not among those, and she prides herself upon that fact.

Chaeyoung turns in her bed, staring at her alarm clock, which informs her that it's almost four in the morning. She's never really pegged herself as an insomniac, but is infamously known to stay up pretty late, especially if there's something on her mind, or if a PWP is involved. Now, she considers getting up and writing yet another Tododeku PWP.

Don't get her wrong - Chaeyoung's whole life doesn't revolve around fanfiction, and she doesn't usually make such brash decisions at four in the morning; she only uses AO3 as an outlet to release whatever is on her mind, and right now, that's her mess of feelings.

Thinking of a fic she wrote _ages_ ago, Chaeyoung briefly considers polyamory - she likes _both_ Jennie and Jendeuk, right? - before deciding that the likelihood of that is just about as great as the likelihood of her going out to a singles event without one of her friends physically dragging her there. (In essence: zero percent.)

And besides, Chaeyoung finds Jennie hot, while she genuinely likes Jendeuk for the person she is.

It's not the first time she's done this, but Chaeyoung tries to picture Jendeuk. Based off her voice alone, that's near impossible, and she's lost more sleep than she'd like to admit over it, but what if Jendeuk was secretly a Covergirl model or something? Chaeyoung and her ugly ass wouldn't know what to do, honestly speaking.

But unlikely as it is, Chaeyoung has always imagined Jendeuk with chocolate curls and a wide, gummy smile. Don't ask her why - even _ she _ doesn't know - but she's always just been under the impression that Jendeuk is a curly-haired brunette with an attractive smile, not unlike-

Not unlike Kim Jennie.

Chaeyoung dismisses the thought almost immediately. She thinks Jennie is hot, right? She's probably just applying her ideal type to Jendeuk's image since she likes her. Whatever she looks like in real life, Chaeyoung is sure that it's nothing like Jennie, but still beautiful all the same.

And anyway, Chaeyoung isn't that superficial; she'd pick Jendeuk over Jennie in a heartbeat, because she actually gets along with Jendeuk.

But as she thinks this, Chaeyoung realizes that while she and Jendeuk call each other by pet names, they don't really have the kind of sexual tension between them that she and Jennie have.

Chaeyoung turns in bed again, resisting the urge to write a PWP - heck, she's ready to write a whole ass _ fanfiction _ right now, with proper grammar and spelling and everything - as she squeezes her eyes shut, trying to fall asleep. Her thoughts haunt her, however, for the next several hours, and she ends up getting less than an hour of sleep.

She's exhausted in the morning - as expected - and as she's sipping her coffee at work, trying not to fall asleep on her paperwork while her boss drones on and on, Chaeyoung misses a detail about a project she's assigned.

The only problem is, that tiny, insignificant detail is none other than Kim Jennie.

-

Chaeyoung sits next to the bane of her existence, literally wanting to tear her hair out, wondering how the _ hell _ she didn't hear the part where her boss told her that the project was with Jennie. She glances over at the girl, who's humming softly - much to Chaeyoung's irritation, she's a pretty good singer, and that's _ Eyes Closed _she's humming - and suddenly, Chaeyoung wants to say something, but Jennie beats her to it.

"Are you done with your part?" 

Chaeyoung grits her teeth. "No, but I could've if you hadn't been humming this whole time."

Jennie raises an eyebrow. "Why, am I that good?"

Chaeyoung snorts. "You fucking _ wish._"

Jennie grins cheekily. "Well, I'm going to the bathroom. Finish your work up quickly so we can leave."

"Fine." Chaeyoung tries to keep her tone civil, she really does, but Jennie just makes it _ so damn hard_.

She watches as Jennie heads off to the bathroom, huffing as she turns to the stack of papers in front of her.

By the time Jennie returns, Chaeyoung has only gotten through about half of the pile, and Jennie tsks in disapproval.

"I thought I told you to finish? So we can leave?"

Chaeyoung glares at Jennie. "I'm sorry I'm not as efficient as perfect little you, jeez."

Jennie rolls her eyes, clearly exasperated. "There's nothing wrong with being less efficient; I'm just telling you to hurry up because I have to meet up with a friend later."

"Then why don't you? You've finished your part, right?"

"We have to do the last part _ together_, dumbass."

Chaeyoung wants to bang her head on the desk. Over and over again.

"Why don't you help me or something?" she hisses.

"How the hell am _ I _ supposed to help?" Jennie fires back.

"I don't know," Chaeyoung gestures. "Why don't you shut up, to begin with?"

Jennie looks outraged. _ "Me? _ How about _ you? _ Maybe you'll actually get your work done!"

"Why do you hate me so much? What's wrong with you?" Chaeyoung practically yells. She stands up, crossing her arms defiantly, her face twisted into an indignant scowl.

Jennie only gives her a disappointed frown. "I think I should be the one asking _ you _ that, considering that you were cold to me first."

Chaeyoung gapes, her mouth opening and closing like a fish's, and Jennie gives her another look, this one much more pointed. "Please, let's finish this last part, then never talk to each other again."

"Sounds good to me," Chaeyoung replies scathingly.

"Just a second, I need to text my friend," Jennie says, grabbing her purse.

"Yeah, I get it," Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. "Make it quick."

Jennie replaces her purse - a Gucci bag - on the table, and proceeds to make the text, and Chaeyoung can't help but stare at the handbag. She can't even _imagine_ having the kind of money to blow on a nice dress, much less something like_ this_. Chaeyoung squints her eyes, tilting her head to the side, as she ogles at the bag. Chaeyoung's not sure if she's blind or something, but it looks like there's something off with the label.

"Like my clutch?" Jennie smirks, putting her iPhone back in.

Chaeyoung draws in, growing more abashed with her reply as she decides it’s better not to mention the supposed flaw. "It's pretty."

"You really think so?" Jennie asks, her left eyebrow raised questioningly.

Chaeyoung smiles - yes, it's a _ real _smile, sue her - and bobs her head emphatically in response, which garners a Gummy Smile™ from Jennie. It's the first Gummy Smile™ that has been directed to her and her only, and in that moment, Chaeyoung really wants to kiss it. Subconsciously, she leans forward, and-

"What are you doing?"

Chaeyoung abruptly rips her eyes away from Jennie, her voice growing cold. "Let's just finish this up."

Jennie shrugs. "Alright."

And work they do. Putting aside their differences, Chaeyoung and Jennie attempt to get actual work done, and succeed at it, too. Sort of.

Work gets done, really - that is, until Chaeyoung and Jennie start bickering over little details like purple tablecloths vs. white tablecloths and conversely, white or purple flowers to accompany the aforementioned tablecloths.

Chaeyoung, a strong advocate for cream tablecloths and lavender flowers, argues, “Purple tablecloths are too much. While the organization is titled I Purple You, I don’t think it wants too much purple.”

Jennie throws her hands up in exasperation. “There is no such thing as _ too much purple _ when it comes to a company called I Purple You, for heaven’s sake!”

“But cream tablecloths would look so much better!”

“But we need to cater to the requesting organization’s tastes,” Jennie fires back.

Chaeyoung rubs her temples. “We’re going nowhere with this, and it’s getting pretty late. Maybe we should continue this tomorrow.”

Jennie snorts. “You’re only delaying the inevitable.”

“Then what the fuck do you want me to do?” Chaeyoung’s voice goes dangerously quiet.

Jennie opens her mouth to reply, but is promptly cut off by a familiar song, coming from her purse.

_Soneul deureo nan freeze, armor down, nananana-_

Both Chaeyoung and Jennie freeze, turning to stare at the source of the noise.

“What, in the name of the holy Shisus,” Chaeyoung asks slowly, “was _ that?” _

Jennie gulps. “_That_ would be my ringtone.”

_Chained up! Chained up!_

Suddenly, Chaeyoung bursts out laughing - perhaps at the absurdity of it all - and the tension is broken. Jennie laughs along, clutching her sides, and wiping tears from the corners of her eyes.

“I can’t believe that your ringtone is _ Chained Up _ by VIXX,” Chaeyoung gasps delightedly.

“The song’s good if you ignore the lyrics,” Jennie blushes defensively.

“But VIXX is so kinky, and you’re so... _ not, _” Chaeyoung giggles.

Jennie shrugs. “Everybody loves a good hoe anthem or two in a group - well, in VIXX’s case, their entire discography is comprised of them - but still.”

Chaeyoung’s eyes remain in mirthful crescents. “I’m a Starlight as well, and I just find it so amusing that you, of all people, are one.”

Jennie’s smile brightens. “Well, you find fellow fans - and new friends - in the uncanniest of ways, am I right?”

Chaeyoung flashes Jennie a grin. “Definitely.”

Jennie leans forward conspiratorially. “Okay, but who’s your bias?”

“Leo, duh,” Chaeyoung responds, and Jennie claps.

“A whole intellectual, I see.”

“Yes, you’re a stan too?” Chaeyoung squeals.

“I’m kind of a baby Starlight, though,” Jennie admits. “I only got into them a few months ago after a friend played _ Chained Up _ for me.”

Chaeyoung grins. “It was love at first listen, huh?”

Jennie grins back. “It really was.”

Work long forgotten, the pair continues to fangirl over VIXX, and eventually, Jennie bids Chaeyoung a farewell and they head to their respective locations - for Chaeyoung, that’s home, and for Jennie, that’s her friend’s place - deciding to complete their work the next day.

And just like that, Chaeyoung realizes that Kim Jennie may not be as bad as she’d originally thought.

-

For the first time in a while, Chaeyoung has a conversation with Jendeuk in the morning. It’s refreshing, and Chaeyoung feels high in a way she’s never felt before. Making amends (ish) with Jennie already has Chaeyoung feeling really good, and she doesn’t know why. Kim Jennie is supposed to be her archnemesis, for heaven’s sake, but talking to her without cursing her out - and fangirling about Leo, one of her many ultimate biases - is something that Chaeyoung has really come to enjoy.

Chaeyoung also has the all-important task of educating Jennie, as Jennie is relatively new to the fandom - who’d be there to teach her about Starlight’s precious bean, Kong, or about why everyone has trust issues with Leo? - and she, for one, is pumped. 

But as Chaeyoung speaks to Jendeuk - who seems to be equally happy, in contrast to her previous irritation - she comes to a realization: Jendeuk is great and all, and she may have Chaeyoung wrapped around her pinky finger, but Chaeyoung doesn’t really know that much about her. Really, all Chaeyoung knows is that she can speak English, is probably a broke ass fresh-out-of-college kid - maybe early twenties? - and that she has to get up at ass o’clock in the morning for work, like herself. Overall, the Jendeuk that Chaeyoung knows is very similar to herself - maybe that’s why she likes her so much.

But that can’t be and isn’t who Jendeuk really is. Jendeuk probably isn’t even her real name - then again, Rosé isn’t Chaeyoung’s real name, either - but still, Chaeyoung feels that she should learn more about Jendeuk as a person.

“Rosé? You there? Sorry, I’m probably boring you, right?” Jendeuk’s voice rings up.

Chaeyoung snaps out of her reverie. “No, sorry, you were saying?”

“I was just talking about that girl who slandered me,” Jendeuk says. “Turns out, we’re both in the same fandom, so I think we’ll become good friends.”

Chaeyoung smiles, suddenly thinking of Jennie. “That’s so funny, that happened to me too with my archnemesis at work.”

Jendeuk laughs, loud and clear, and Chaeyoung smiles in endearment. “I can’t believe that happened.”

“I know, right? Like, what are the chances?”

“We’re practically soulmates,” Jendeuk laughs, and Chaeyoung freezes. It’s true; they really do seem to be tailored for each other, and that scares Chaeyoung.

But she forces a smile. "I guess so, huh."

And really, that is Chaeyoung's final conversation with Jendeuk, and conversely, her final warning, but of course, she completely misses it.

-

Chaeyoung goes to work a couple weeks later with a bounce in her step and a smile on her face, and it doesn't go unnoticed by Namjoon.

"What's got you so excited?" Namjoon teases.

Chaeyoung simply smiles at him. "It's nothing."

Namjoon lifts an eyebrow. "Ah, so _ nothing _ now translates to_ Kim Jennie likes me back _ now, huh?"

Chaeyoung blushes, batting at Namjoon in embarrassment. “Stop, I don’t like her like _ that_.”

“But you like her?” Namjoon questions.

Chaeyoung shrugs. “She’s not so bad, I guess.”

Namjoon nods slowly. “I see. Progress has been made.”

Chaeyoung, very childishly, sticks her tongue out at Namjoon. “Don’t let this get to your head, _ Runch Randa._”

Namjoon’s face twists into an offended scowl. “Hey, we agreed not to mention my underground name at work.”

Chaeyoung arranges her features into an innocent expression. “Sorry.”

Namjoon shakes his head. “Just go flirt with Jennie, you’re too much for me.”

Without batting an eye, Chaeyoung turns around and walks away from Namjoon, and when he makes a noise of indignation, and she whirls around with a devilish grin.

“Are you really sure you want me gone?”

Namjoon shakes his head. “You know what, you just go. Have fun. Try not to get pregnant.”

Chaeyoung chokes. “Okay, I’m just going to ignore that you said that. Thank you and goodbye.”

Namjoon flashes her his Perv Smirk™, and Chaeyoung stalks off, shuddering at the her dimpled friend’s insinuation. Sure, she’d like to bang Jennie, but the way Namjoon implies it gives her the strong urge to vomit.

But it’s of no matter, because when Chaeyoung sees Jennie seated at their makeshift desk, her bow-shaped lips pursed into an adorable pout, she can’t help but squeal internally. While Jennie may be hot, she is undeniably cute like this, and Chaeyoung is suddenly hit with the overwhelming urge to pinch her cheeks. Shaking her head at her sudden loss of self-control, Chaeyoung takes a seat next to the girl with a dazzling smile.

“Hey,” Jennie acknowledges, and Chaeyoung feels her heart skip a beat.

“Hey yourself,” Chaeyoung replies, and Jennie’s head shoots up, an excited smile lighting up her face.

“Chaeyoung, guess what?”

From the way Jennie speaks, Chaeyoung knows exactly what she’s talking about. “What is it, oh fellow stan?”

“VIXX is having a comeback!”

Chaeyoung’s heart squeezes again with sudden fondness for the older girl. “I’m so excited, oh my God.”

“Honestly, same,” Jennie squeals. “What kink do you think they’re going to go for this time?”

“W-What?” Chaeyoung sputters, her face dusting with pink at the forwardness of Jennie’s question.

Jennie chuckles. “I’m just kidding, Chaeng-ah.”

Chaeyoung reddens slightly at the affectionate nickname, whining, “_Jennie.” _

Jennie only shrugs in response, and Chaeyoung shakes her head. “When will you ever learn?”

“Never,” Jennie responds teasingly.

“Oh, you,” Chaeyoung says, nudging Jennie, and the two fall into a fit of giggles.

When their boss catches them, reprimanding them for _ not doing their jobs _ or some other rubbish, Chaeyoung and Jennie share a secret look of amusement before going back to work.

-

It’s late at night, after everyone has left the office, that Jennie and Chaeyoung really get to talk again.

“So, you’re calling me _ Chaeng _ now?” Chaeyoung teases, and Jennie shoots her a shit-eating grin.

“Yup.” Jennie pops the _ p. _

Chaeyoung’s eyes curve into delighted crescents. “Then I need a nickname for you.”

Jennie thinks for a moment. “I have a lot of nicknames.”

“Pick your favorite,” Chaeyoung waggles her eyebrows suggestively, “or else I’ll have to call you _ Lover of the Foodtp_.”

Jennie makes a noise of disgust. “Um, no. As much as I love Leo x food, I refuse to be called that 24/7.”

“Then tell me what you want me to call you,” Chaeyoung prompts.

Jennie smirks. “How about _ babe?_”

Chaeyoung chokes. This is it, she’s died and gone to heaven. It’s been a good run, everyone.

“I’m just kidding,” Jennie laughs. “Oh my God, you should have seen your face.”

Chaeyoung pouts. “You’re not funny.”

Jennie leans in ridiculously closely, her face mere inches away from Chaeyoung’s. Chaeyoung can smell her perfume - expensive and feminine - and she feels lightheaded and euphoric. “Why, do you _ want _ to call me babe?”

Chaeyoung is sure that her face strongly resembles a tomato at this point. “W-What?”

Jennie smirks, leaning back into her spinny chair. “I think I know what you can call me.”

“No sarcasm this time?”

“No sarcasm,” Jennie chuckles, “I promise.”

“What is it?”

Jennie smiles sweetly, her gums out on fully display. “You can call me Jendeuk.”

Chaeyoung’s lips part slightly in surprise, but no noise comes out. She’s lightheaded - but unlike the feeling that accompanied the now-sickening cloyingness of Jennie’s perfume, this is something entirely different. It’s questioning, disbelieving, even, but most of all, it’s one of absolute consternation.

Kim Jennie is _ Jendeuk? _

“What?” Chaeyoung voices her incredulity, panicked denial turning her voice three octaves higher than it normally is.

Jennie’s smile turns strained. “Why, what’s wrong?”

“Jen… deuk?”

Jennie nods slowly, licking her lips worriedly. “That’s right.”

_"Jendeuk?” _

Jennie’s eyebrows furrow in concern. “Chaeyoung, are you okay?”

Chaeyoung makes a noise of denial, and Jennie reaches out uneasily, but Chaeyoung jerks away from her.

“I have to go,” Chaeyoung says, wildly disconcerted, as she stuffs her things into her purse.

“What? Why?” Jennie cries, looking around. “What’s with my nickname? If you don’t like it that much, then we can chan-”

Chaeyoung stops at the door, looking one last time at the girl. “If you want me to call you Jendeuk, then call me Rosé.”

And after successfully having dropped _ that_, Chaeyoung whirls around, leaving a bewildered Jennie to deal with not only their project, but also their relationship.

Or what’s left of it, at least.

-

Three days.

It’s been three days, and Chaeyoung hasn’t gone to work.

It’s been three days, and Chaeyoung hasn’t talked to Jendeuk.

It’s been three days, and Chaeyoung hasn’t gotten off her bed, because Kim Jennie and Jendeuk are one and the same.

Chaeyoung can hardly wrap her head around it. How can _ Jendeuk _ \- adorkable, quirky, and _ very gay _ Jendeuk - be _Kim Jennie_?

And most of all, how can they live in the same building? What about all of Jennie’s money?

Chaeyoung curses herself, pulling her covers over her head.

_Assumptions, _Chaeyoung realizes with a sickening start, _that's why she's here._

Chaeyoung has made so many incorrect assumptions over the last eight months or so - what a hypocrite she is, preaching about how she just _hates_ presumptuous people - about such a myriad of different things that she doesn't even know how she's managed to fuck herself over like this.

Chaeyoung groans. She never wants to face Jennie again in her life, and she can only hope that Jennie is just as appalled as she is at the revelation.

From somewhere under her bed - honestly, the fact that it’s even _ alive _ is a miracle - Chaeyoung’s phone buzzes, presumably with a text, and Chaeyoung blindly gropes around for it. Her fingers finally closing around the cool metal - and ignoring _ whatever else _is lurking under there - Chaeyoung pulls her phone up. And promptly manages to drop it on her face.

Groaning in pain, Chaeyoung presses the power button - oh, the battery’s only at four percent, that explains a lot - and sees that the notification is indeed a text, and that it’s from Namjoon.

**[ Namjoon ]**

**Where tf are you**

**Chaeyoung**

**Don’t make me call you**

Chaeyoung’s eyes scan over the timestamp, seeing that it’s been a couple days since he sent that, as she scrolls down to see the rest of the messages.

**[ Namjoon ]**

**Chaeyoung**

**Seriously**

**Are you okay?**

**Did something happen?**

**Please text me back whenever you can, alright?**

As Namjoon’s messages grow increasingly serious, Chaeyoung feels a twist of discontentment in her stomach. She feels _ dirty _ somehow - or a lethargic sort of unclean, at the very least. She’s been in bed all day, feeling sorry for herself, and she really should get up and do something actually useful.

**[ Namjoon ]**

**Is it because of Jennie?**

**She’s been really distant and spacey at work**

**Did something happen between you two?**

That’s the one from today. Chaeyoung isn’t surprised at all. Of course she should expect Jennie to be just as discombobulated as she is - after all, neither of them knew. Yet, Chaeyoung can’t help but feel a sense of validation at the fact that she’s not the only one suffering.

**[ Chaeyoung ]**

**Yeah**

The three dots that signify Namjoon’s reply appear almost immediately.

**[ Namjoon ]**

**What happened?**

**[ Chaeyoung ]**

**Well**

**We were talking about nicknames**

**[ Namjoon ]**

**And??**

**[ Chaeyoung ]**

**She told me to call her Jendeuk**

**[ Namjoon ]**

**Jendeuk as in**

**Your Jendeuk??**

**Balcony girl??**

**[ Chaeyoung ]**

**Yep**

**Fml**

**[ Namjoon ]**

**That explains so much**

**[ Chaeyoung ]**

**Shut up you’re not being helpful**

**[ Namjoon ]**

**Sorry**

**But**

**Like**

**This explains so much??**

**She’s literally in a Chaeyoung-induced haze**

**[ Chaeyoung ]**

**Rosé***

**[ Namjoon ]**

**But you’re the same person?**

**[ Chaeyoung ]**

**But we’re not?**

**Rosé is my confident alter ego**

**I’m just the shy hoe who runs away from her problems by writing homosexual erotica**

**[ Namjoon ]**

**Chaeyoung**

**You know that’s not true**

**And you know that Kim Jennie likes you for who you are? Not for who Rosé is?**

**[ Chaeyoung ]**

**She doesn’t like me, she likes the rude bitch at the office**

**Wiat**

**[ Namjoon ]**

***sips tea***

**Yup**

**[ Chaeyoung ]**

**The rude bitch at the office**

**Thats**

**Me??**

**[ Namjoon ]**

**Yup**

**[ Chaeyoung ]**

**I said all those awful things to her??**

**I made her cry**

**Waht kind of person am I**

**[ Namjoon ]**

**Yup**

**[ Chaeyoung ]**

**Ffs will you stop saying “yup”**

**I am having a metnal breakdown rn**

**[ Namjoon ]**

**Yu-**

**Jk**

**I’ll be over with some takeout in ten min**

Chaeyoung’s sinuses burn, like she’s going to cry, but no tears well up in her eyes. It’s as if her body wants her to cry, but she’s simply too obstinate to actually allow herself to shed tears.

But since Namjoon is on his way, Chaeyoung knows that she has to make her apartment somewhat presentable, so she reluctantly drags herself out of bed. Chaeyoung tries to make quick work of it, by shoving everything under her bed, but realizes that not all of her things will actually fit under it, so she opts for the closet. It’s already stuffed full of junk, but she can deal with that later.

As if on cue, the doorbell rings right after Chaeyoung has successfully managed to shove her closet door shut (it’s a herculean task, considering the sheer amount of _ stuff _ in it) and ignoring how ugly and sleep-deprived she looks, Chaeyoung goes to open the door. Namjoon has seen her at her worst, so it really doesn’t matter what she looks like now. 

Except when the door swings open, Chaeyoung comes face-to-face with someone who is most certainly _ not _ Namjoon.

Because it’s Kim Jennie.

Chaeyoung gasps, her eyes growing comically wide, and she shuts the door, cursing her life. Why does fate do this to her?

Two sharp raps sound from the door. “Chaeyoung, will you please open the door? I have takeout.”

It’s still Jennie’s voice, and Chaeyoung stares at the door, contemplating on whether she should listen to her stomach or her brain. Ultimately, the former wins, and while she's loath to do it, Chaeyoung opens the door again.

Jennie stands there, her eyes sunken in and bloodshot, her hair greasy and limp, wearing a ratty oversized sweatshirt and leggings. She’s holding a box of takeout, the grease from it staining her sleeves, and she looks exhausted. But to Chaeyoung, she’s beautiful. She’s always been beautiful, and always will be beautiful.

Jennie offers Chaeyoung a soft smile as she steps in. “We need to talk.”

Chaeyoung lifts an eyebrow. “You think?”

Jennie winces. “Yeah, sorry.”

Chaeyoung raises an eyebrow skeptically, but remains mute as she watches Jennie pull the top off a container of tteokbokki.

“Can I have a plate or something to put this on?” Jennie requests. Chaeyoung wordlessly hands Jennie two plates, and the pair sits down on her couch with the food.

“I think the first order of business,” Chaeyoung finally says after an uncomfortably long pause, “is why _you’re_ here with the takeout, when Namjoon specifically said that _ he’d _ come.”

Jennie stares down at her plate. “He told me to bring you tteokbokki. Said it was your favorite.”

“Well, he’s right about that,” Chaeyoung pauses. “But why?”

Jennie looks up. “Chaeyoung, we need to talk. Really talk. About everything that’s gone down in the last eight months.”

The tteokbokki starts to churn in Chaeyoung’s stomach. “But-”

“Please?” Jennie’s voice wobbles. “I think we owe it to each other.”

Chaeyoung sighs in defeat. “Alright, then let’s talk.”

Jennie runs a hand through her hair, taking a breath to calm herself down. “Why Rosé?”

Chaeyoung grimaces. “As I told you, I used to live in Australia. My English name is actually Roseanne, and Rosé was supposed to be a cooler version of it, I guess.”

Jennie stifles a giggle. “Cute.”

Chaeyoung flushes red. “Why Jendeuk, then?”

Jennie shrugs. “What I told you was true. A lot of my friends call me Jendeuk.”

Chaeyoung sets her cleaned-off plate on the coffee table. “Okay, but what about your whole Rich Bitch thing?”

“I’m not rich, and I’ve never been rich,” Jennie states, avoiding Chaeyoung's gaze. “Everything I own is imitation.”

“But _why?”_ Chaeyoung questions.

Jennie smiles ruefully. “My mother always taught me that impressions matter.”

“So? Why would you-”

“My mother, um,” Jennie looks back down at her empty plate, “_finessed _ people for a living. And really, while I don’t want to follow in her footsteps, some of the things she’s taught me are pretty useful.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m assuming that your friend and their housewarming party don’t exist, then?”

Jennie chuckles darkly. “That’s right. I didn’t want to make a fool of myself that day, so I made something up.”

“And-"

"It's my turn to ask a question," Jennie cuts in. "You've asked me like, seven."

Chaeyoung shrugs. "Okay, shoot."

"Why did you hate me with such a burning passion? Why would you say all that?"

The fight drains out of Chaeyoung's body. "It's just- I'm just- well, as you can tell from the apartment, I don't have a lot of money. I actually work two jobs, and I hate it when people flex their money, because I know it's something I can never have. In your case, I think it was a combination of that and the fact that everyone seemed to love you simply for your face, which is yet another thing I can never have. Unless I have plastic surgery."

Jennie raises an eyebrow. "You think you need plastic surgery to be beautiful?"

Chaeyoung laughs wryly, gesturing to her face. "Um, hello? I'm ugly as fuck."

Jennie crosses her arms indignantly. "You're really not, you know."

Chaeyoung presses her lips together in a firm line. "Thanks, I guess."

Jennie huffs. "Well, it's your turn."

Chaeyoung voices her most sensitive question yet. "You know the douchebag at your workplace?”

Jennie shifts uncomfortably. “What about them?”

Chaeyoung raises an eyebrow. “Who is it?”

Jennie hides her mortified face behind her hands, and Chaeyoung’s heart thuds in anticipation.

“Can we not talk about that?” Jennie pleads, but Chaeyoung refuses to take it for an answer.

“Is it me?”

Jennie physically cringes, her whole body trembling with shame, and Chaeyoung - while fully recognizing that she needs to _ shut the hell up _ \- continues talking.

“Because if it's me, I'm sorry, but you've done a shitty job of trying to woo me?”

At this, Jennie snaps. “Excuse me? If I remember correctly, _ you’re _ the one with the unapproachable demeanor and your rude comments? So how the _fuck_ was I supposed to woo you?”

“What do you even _ mean? _ Can’t you recognize a shy person when you see one?” Chaeyoung challenges.

“You didn’t seem so shy when you were all, _ I’ve got all the hoe anthems you need and more, babe,_” Jennie fires back.

“That’s not my fault,” Chaeyoung exclaims indignantly. "And besides, I didn't even _know_ that you lived-"

“Are you even listening to yourself?” Jennie scoffs.

“But what-”

Jennie gets up, glaring at Chaeyoung. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I thought this was a good idea.”

“Then fucking _ leave_,” Chaeyoung’s voice goes higher and higher with irritation.

“But I _ can’t_, don’t you see that?” Jennie’s almost yelling at this point.

Chaeyoung stands up as well, easily matching her volume. “Why the _ fuck _ not?”

Jennie's jaw twitches, and she clenches her fists in frustration.

"Fucking tell me, for fuck's sake," Chaeyoung spits out, and Jennie's patience runs out.

“Because I’m too fucking attracted to your sorry ass, okay?” Jennie blurts out, her chest heaving and eyes wild like a startled deer’s.

_ “What?” _

“I fucking like you, you idiot,” Jennie looks away, ashamed, and Chaeyoung lunges forward subconsciously.

“What, in the name of the holy Shisus,” Chaeyoung murmurs, grabbing a fistful of Jennie's sweatshirt, “did you just say?”

Jennie glares at Chaeyoung. “I. Like. You. Happy?”

And with that escapes the last of Chaeyoung’s self-restraint, as she pulls Jennie in, her eyes blazing with frustration and desire. Jennie makes a noise of surprise, but melts into the kiss, her nimble fingers coming up to tangle in Chaeyoung’s hair. The kiss is far from dignified, all clashing teeth and roaming hands, but neither Chaeyoung nor Jennie cares. All they feel is _heat,_ the _need,_ and now that they've gotten a taste of it, they can't stop. Now, in a utopia where the human necessity for oxygen ceases to exist, Chaeyoung and Jennie would love to remain like this - limbs hopelessly entangled, tongues sliding in the most languid manner, bodies shamelessly rolling against each other - indefinitely, but of course, they don’t live in such a utopia.

Chaeyoung pants as they pull apart, exasperated with not only Jennie but also herself. “Seriously, do you know how long I’ve been waiting to do that?” 

Jennie reaches to touch her spit-swollen lips, a smirk spreading its way across them. “It can’t be longer than me.”

“Wanna fucking bet?” Chaeyoung raises an eyebrow, and Jennie’s smirk only grows.

“I’d prefer _ this._”

Jennie grabs a fistful of Chaeyoung’s shirt, pulling her down to the couch, and proceeds to continue right where she’s left off.

-

When Chaeyoung wakes up the next morning with Kim Jennie snuggled against her half-clothed body, she knows that she’s fucked up. Although the pair didn’t do anything further than grind against each other, Chaeyoung still knows that she’s broken some kind of moral code by doing this, and she can never forgive herself.

But before she can move - or at least pretend she’s asleep - Jennie’s eyes flutter open, and she stares at Chaeyoung, her lips curving up in a dopey grin.

“Hey,” Jennie murmurs, her voice thick and sleep-addled.

Chaeyoung’s heart constricts as she completes their phrase. “Hey yourself.”

Jennie falls silent, settling for a content smile instead, and being the weak-willed girl she is, Chaeyoung leans forward and presses a kiss to Jennie’s pretty bow-shaped ones. It’s quick, chaste; just a brush of lips, but it’s enough. Enough to make Chaeyoung realize that she wants _ this: _ the domesticity, the gummy smiles, the comfortable intimacy - all of it. She wants Jennie in a way she’s never wanted before, and it terrifies her.

“Chaeyoung, what’s wrong?” Jennie questions, bringing a hand up to caress her face.

Chaeyoung averts her eyes - to the best of her abilities - and forces the question out. “Jennie, what are we?”

Jennie’s hand freezes, and she chooses her words carefully. “What do you mean?”

Chaeyoung replies without missing a beat. “What are we now? What is this?”

Jennie’s eyes soften. “What do you want us to be?”

That feeling of guilt creeps back into Chaeyoung’s gut. “I don’t know. I'm just-”

"You're just what?" Jennie questions.

Chaeyoung inhales deeply. "I'm- I-"

Jennie reaches up to caress Chaeyoung's face, rubbing soft circles into cheekbone. "Do you like me?"

"Y-Yes."

"Well, I like you, too," Jennie confirms.

"That's all well and good, but what are we going to do about it?" Chaeyoung deadpans.

Jennie suppresses a giggle. "What do you think?"

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. "I'm asking you for a _reason_, you know."

"And just what is that reason?"

"Are you always this insufferable?" Chaeyoung huffs.

Jennie winks. "You know you love me for it."

"I hate you," comes Chaeyoung's salty reply.

Jennie pouts. "What kind of relationship would we have if you hated me?"

Chaeyoung is Done. "Oh my God, what the hell do you want us to be?"

"What do _you_ want us-"

"Girlfriends!" Chaeyoung speaks before she can really think about the implication of her words.

Jennie, however, stares at her, dumbfounded. "What?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend," Chaeyoung clarifies. "I want all the morning breath kisses, all the sappy rom-com shit, all the candlelit dinners - the whole dating experience. Is it really _that_ hard to understand?"

Jennie's lips curve up into an endeared smile. "Really?"

"I might just take all that back if you keep begging for validation."

Jennie giggles. "Well, Park Chaeyoung, I'd like to be your girlfriend, too."

"No, but really?"

Jennie's eyes curve into mirthful crescents. "Who's the one begging for validation now?"

"Shut _up_."

"Kiss me."

As aforementioned, Chaeyoung is a weak girl, and she leans forward to press a kiss to Jennie's lips. "Happy?"

Jennie unleashes her dazzling Gummy Smile™. "Always, my dearest darling."

Chaeyoung wrinkles her nose. "You gotta have a better pet name than _that._"

Jennie grins devilishly. "What about, hmm, Rosé?"

Chaeyoung returns her smile. "Only if I can call you Jendeuk."

"Deal."

-

"Jendeuk, my beautiful girlfriend, whom I love more than Earth itself, can I take you out on a date?" Chaeyoung asks, about a year later.

Jennie's eyes narrow. "Where to?"

Chaeyoung shoots Jennie a shit-eating grin. "To a VIXX concert, where else?"

Jennie's eyes widen comically. _"What?"_

Chaeyoung waves the tickets in front of her girlfriend's face. "It's Friday, see?"

"Park Chaeyoung, I _swear_ if you're pranking me-"

Chaeyoung blinks innocently. "Well, if you don't want to go-"

"I never said that!" Jennie exclaims indignantly.

Chaeyoung laughs, pressing a kiss to the corner of Jennie's mouth. "Happy anniversary."

Jennie sighs. "You're actually the best, you know that?"

Chaeyoung preens at the praise. "Why thank you."

"You're most welcome, my dearest darling."

Chaeyoung lifts an eyebrow. "What did you just call me?"

Jennie grins. "Rosé."

-

Standing in the crowd of Starlights, waving her Starlight Stick faithfully to create a moving sea of colors, Chaeyoung realizes how truly lucky she is. In this world, there's only three things she really loves - americanos, VIXX, and kissing Jennie - and right here, right now, she gets to have all three. Despite the multiple trials she's had through her relationship with not only Jennie, but also her alter ego, Chaeyoung has persisted through them (well, with some pushes from Namjoon), and now Jennie is officially her girlfriend_._

As the last few bars of VIXX's _Chained Up_ come to a close, Chaeyoung watches Jennie, her gummy smile out on full display, and she's so incredibly proud to call this beautiful weirdo hers.

Thanks, Namjoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Please feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments (because heaven knows I need it)!
> 
> [tumblr](https://faexsolis.tumblr.com/) [twitter](https://twitter.com/faexsolis)


End file.
